1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to litter boxes for cats and more particularly is concerned with a disposable litter enclosure which utilizes a separate framework for structural support of its side extensions when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cat litter boxes generally are non-disposable, low-sided containers, made of metal or plastic, into which several inches of litter material have been placed. These litter boxes contain the cat litter poorly, especially in face of the proclivity of cats to cast out litter in the process of covering their waste. When the conventional non-disposable cat litter box has been used sufficiently to become objectional, the owner or caretaker of the cat is faced with the unpleasant task of emptying the contents of the litter box, cleaning the box itself, and refilling it with litter, usually by pouring from a large sack. The maintenance of a cat litter box and its surroundings is an objectional task, to be avoided if possible.
Disposable containers have been designed, but have not gained popularity generally because of cost, and complexity in preparation for use and for disposal. Disposable boxes have had edges to fold, perforations to separate, slots to open, and tabs to fit. If tabs were of the non-locking variety, they were liable to come loose in use; if locking tabs were used, they defied unlocking when attempting to quickly dispose of a box with used and objectional litter.
There exists a definite need for a disposable litter enclosure:
which is capable of serving as an effective package or container for the marketing of cat litter, to include both display and shipping;
which can be prepared for use by the cat owner or caretaker with a minimum of time and effort;
which is structurally strong and reliable;
which will retain the litter while in use; and,
which can be quickly and easily prepared for sanitary disposal, and disposed of, while containing used cat litter.